danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
צבי אלפר ספר שירים בשביל החיים
thumb|200px|ימין|עטיפת הספר בשביל החיים - שירים מאת צבי אלפר עריכה וניקוד: רעייתי, מתוקה אלפר תשרי תשע"ב כל אדם יכול להעתיק, להקריא, ללמד את השירים כחפצו בכל מסגרת שהיא. רצוי שלא ישנה את הכתוב וכן רצוי שיציין את שם המחבר.צבי אלפר הספר יצא לאור בהוצאה עצמית פתח תקווה רוטשילד 113 נדפס בישראל תשע"א 2011 דפוס אופסט סקאלה בע"מ בני ברק צילום ועיצוב העטיפה: צבי אלפר * [http://www.daat.ac.il/ באתר דעת, שירים נוספים של צבי אלפר ומאמרים בספרות מפי עטה של מתוקה אלפר] ------------------------------------- למתוקה שלי באהבה לאחר נ"ב שנות נישואין לילדי, לנכדי, לניני ולכל אהובי תודה לידידתנו הטובה, יוכבד אורון, על קריאת השירים, על הערותיה המחכימות ועל עזרתה בבחירת שם הספר. תודה לחתני, הרב איתן שנדורפי על קריאת השירים ועל עצותיו והערותיו החשובות. יחדיו לצעוד תָּמִיד יֵשׁ תִּקְוָה [[קובץ:Sunset-at-Sea.jpg|thumb|ימין|300px|שקיעה בים Description: Sunset at sea. Photo by Jan-Pieter Nap ויקישיתוף]] כַּמָּה טוֹב לְהַלֵּךְ בְּנַחַת אַט אַט שְׁלוּבֵי זְרוֹעַ עַל הַחוֹף הַשָּׁקֵט. הוּאַט צַעֲדִי הַיּוֹם, אַךְ לְבָבִי עוֹד הוֹלֵם בַּמִּקְצָב שֶׁל אֶתְמוֹל, וְאַתְּ מַתְאִימָה צַעֲדֵךְ לְצַעֲדִי וּלְבָבֵךְ לִלְבָבִי. עֵינֵינוּ נְשׂוּאוֹת לַיָּם הַגָּדוֹל שָׁמַיִם בְּהִירִים נוֹשְׁקִים לִכְחֹל הַמַּיִם הָרוֹחֲשִׁים אֲדָווֹת לְבָנוֹת. כָּךְ נְהַלֵּךְ בִּדְמָמָה, רַק הַשְּׁתִיקָה מְדַבֶּרֶת וְכַפּוֹת דְּקָלִים הַמִּתְבַּדְּרוֹת בָּרוּחַ יַעֲנוּ בִּלְחִישָׁה: הַמְשִׁיכוּ לִצְעֹד תָּמִיד יֵשׁ תִּקְוָה. לְהִזְדַּקֵּן יַחְדָיו thumb|650px |לְהִזְדַּקֵּן יַחְדָיו - צבי ומתוקה במעיינות עין גדי איחולי - עד 120 ''' מַעְיַן נְעוּרַי thumb|300px|ימין|מפל דוד בעין גדי צילם:נצח פרביאש Pikiwikisrael שַׁבְתִּי אֵלֶיךָ, מַעְיַן עֵין גֶּדִי, שַׁבְתִּי אֵלֶיךָ, מַעְיַן נְעוּרַי. צִמְאוֹנִי הִרְוֵיתִי בְּמֵימֶיךָ, נַפְשִׁי הֶחֱיֵיתִי בִּתְמָרֶיךָ, בְּךָ טִהַרְתִּי אֶת גּוּפִי הַלּוֹהֵט. נוֹשֵׁק לְשֵׂיבָה, בְּיָדִי הַמַּטֶּה כָּבְדוּ רַגְלַי, לְאִטִּי אֶעֱלֶה, אֵשֶׁת נְעוּרַי לְצִדִּי בַּמַּעֲלֶה. רֵיחַ הָאֲפַרְסְמוֹן רִחֵף בָּאֲוִיר רַחַשׁ הַמַּפָּל נִשְׁמַע כְּשִׁיר. לְרֶגַע קָט שַׁבְתִּי לִימֵי נְעוּרַי, לְךָ לְהוֹדוֹת כָּל עוֹד אֲנִי חַי. פתח לי שער פְּתַח לִי שַׁעַר ימין|ממוזער|230px|"יהודים מתפללים בבית הכנסת ביום הכיפורים" (1878), ציור של מאוריצי גוטליב חֶרְדַּת קֹדֶשׁ בְּמִקְדָּשׁ מְעַט, אֲדוֹן הָעוֹלִָם יוֹשֵׁב לְמִשְׁפָּט. אֲנִי יוֹשֵׁב נִרְעָשׁ וְנִפְחָד קוֹל דְּמָמָה דַקָּה יִרְעַד. מִי יִחְיֶה וּמִי יָמוּת? מִי בְּקִצּוֹ, וּמִי לֹא בְּקִצּוֹ? קִצְבָה תַּחְתֹּךְ לְכָל בְּרִיּוֹתֶיךָ. מַהִי קִצְבָתִי? בְּהִתְעַטֵּף עָלַי נַפְשִׁי תָּבוֹא אֵלֶיךָ תְּפִלָּתִי, קַבֵּל תְּפִלָּתִי כִּתְפִלַּת זָקֵן וְרָגִיל. יִסַּרְתָנִי וָאִוָּסֵר. וְהִנֵּה רוּחַ חֲדָשָׁה נָתַתָּ בְּקִרְבִּי לֵב טָהוֹר בָּרָאתָ לִי מָה אֶתְאוֹנֵן, וַאֲנִי חַי? חָמַלְתָּ עָלַי פָּתַחְתָּ לִי שַׁעַר בְּעֵת נְעִילַת שַׁעַר. רְצֵה נִדְבוֹת פִּי הֱיֵה מָגֵן בַּעֲדִי! בַּה' אָשִׂים מִבְטָחִי בַּה' אָשִׂים מִבְטָחִי כָּךְ אֶעֱבֹר אֶת יְמֵי חֶלְדִּי אֲנִי כְּעָלֶה נִדָּף בָּרוּחַ יָמַי כְּצֵל עוֹבֵר כַּחֲלוֹם יָעוּף. ה' עֻזִּי וּמָעֻזִּי ה' רוֹעִי, לֹא אִירָא רָע בּוֹ בָּטַחְתִּי, לָרִיק לֹא יָגַעְתִּי. מֵחֶרֶב הַמִּלְחָמָה הִצַּלְתָּנִי מֵחֳלָיִם רָעִים וְרַבִּים דִּלִּיתָנִי חִזַּקְתַּנִי בִּימֵי בְּדִידוּת בִּימֵי זִקְנָה וּתְשִׁישׁוּת. פִּי מָלֵא שִׁירָה שִׂפְתּוֹתַי שֶׁבַח וְהוֹדָיָה. תָּמִים הָיִיתִי עִם אֱלוֹקַי בּוֹ בָּטַחְתִּי כָּל יְמֵי חַיַּי. בַּקָּשָׁה לִרְפוּאָה thumb|ימין|300px|בטיול על גבעת בשומרון אָהַבְתִּי לָלֶכֶת לִרְאוֹת נִפְלְאוֹת עוֹלָמְךָ: אֶת הֶהָרִים הַגְּבוֹהִים, שָׂדוֹת וּפְרָחִים. לְהַלֵּךְ בַּשְּׁבִילִים, בַּחֻרְשׁוֹת. לְךָ לְהוֹדוֹת. רַגְלַי כָּבְדוּ וּבִרְכַּי כָּשְׁלוּ אַךְ יָדַי לֹא רָפוּ לִישׁוּעָתְךָ אֲיַחֵל, בְּחַסְדְּךָ בָּטַחְתִּי. רְפָא נָא לְכָל הַמְיַחֲלִים לָךְ. פְּקַח עֵינַיִם עִוְּרוֹת אֶת נִסֶּיךָ לִרְאוֹת. וְאִם אָמַרְתִּי מָטָה רַגְלִי חַסְדְּךָ ה' יִסְעָדֵנִי. תִּדְרְכִי נַפְשִׁי עֹז! שְׁפַל בֶּרֶךְ וְקוֹמָה לְךָ אֹמַר תּוֹדָה. רוּחַ קָדְשְׁךָ אַל תִּקַּח מִמֶּנִּי thumb|ימין|300px|מבט מהר נבו אל ה"ארץ המובטחת" |Author=David Bjorgen ויקישיתוף מֹשֶׁה, לֹא נָס לֵחוֹ וְלֹא כָּהֲתָה עֵינוֹ, בְּאַחֲרִית יָמָיו אֶת עוֹג נִצַּח. רוּחַ הַקֹּדֶשׁ לֹא עֲזָבוֹ עַד יוֹם מוֹתוֹ. אַךְ בְּהַגִּיעַ יוֹמוֹ יָדַע כִּי לֹא יוּכַל עוֹד לָצֵאת וְלָבוֹא, עַל הַר נְבוֹ עָלָה וְלָאָרֶץ אֲשֶׁר כֹּה אָהַב לֹא בָּא. אַל תַּעַזְבֵנִי, לְעֵת זִקְנָה אַל תַּשְׁלִיכֵנִי! שְׁמֹר עַל רוּחִי אֵיתָנָה, עַל רְאִיָּה בְּהִירָה גַּם אִם כֻּלִּי פֶּצַע וְחַבּוּרָה. וּבְהַגִּיעַ יוֹמִי בּוֹ לֹא אוּכַל לָצֵאת וְלָבוֹא קָחֵנִי אֵלֶיךָ עִם רוּחַ קָדְשֶׁךָ. עָרְבוּ לִי שְׁנוֹתַי thumb|ימין|300px|שובו של יהודי ממלחמת האזרחים בארצות הברית אל חיק משפחתו ציור:Moritz Daniel Oppenheim (1800–1882 מִן הֶעָפָר נוֹצַרְתִּי וְאֶל הֶעָפָר אָשׁוּב. בָּאתִי לְתַקֵּן עוֹלָם, לִיצֹר וְלִפְעֹל, לִחְיוֹת חַיֵּי אֱמֶת לֹא לַחְדֹּל. יָדַעְתִּי, הַיּוֹם עוֹדֶנִּי וּמָחָר אֵינֶנִּי. כַּאֲשֶׁר אֵלֵךְ לְבֵית עוֹלָמִי מַה חוֹתָם אַשְׁאִיר? פְּרִי עֲמָלִי! לֹא הָלַכְתִּי בִּגְדוֹלוֹת בְּנִפְלָאוֹת מִמֶּנִּי, לֹא חָיִיתִי חַיֵּי הֶבֶל, חַיֵּי נֶהֶנְתָנוּת לֹא הָיוּ חַיַּי. לֹא שָׁאַלְתִּי מַה יַּגִּידוּ שְׁכֵנַי, מַנְעַמֵּי הָעוֹלָם לֹא חָמַדְתִּי, בַּמֵּרוֹץ הַמְטֹרָף לֹא אָבַדְתִּי. עָרְבוּ לִי שְׁנוֹתַי, הָאֱמֶת נֵר לְרַגְלַי. חָיִיתִי חַיִּים פְּשׁוּטִים חַיֵּי מִשְׁפָּחָה, גִּדּוּל יְלָדִים. לֹא הָיוּ לִי סְפֵקוֹת, תְּהִיּוֹת שָׁפַר חֶלְקִי בְּעוֹלָמִי עַל הַכֹּל אוֹדֶה לְךָ, אֵלִי. הֱוֵה מִתַּלְמִידָיו שֶׁל אַהֲרֹן thumb|ימין|אהרן הכהן [http://www.thebiblerevival.com/clipart3.htm המקור] נְשָׁמָה טְהוֹרָה בָּרָאתָ לִי ה'. אוֹהֵב אָדָם, אוֹהֵב חֶבְרָה הָיִיתִי מִנְּעוּרַי. קַמְתִּי כָּל בֹּקֶר לַעֲבוֹדַת יוֹמִי שָׂמַחְתִּי בְּכָל אֲשֶׁר נָתַתָּ לִי. לֹא קִנְאָה בְּלִבִּי, לֹא שִׂנְאָה, כָּל מַאֲוַיַי רַק שָׁלוֹם וְשִׂמְחָה. וְהִנֵּה הִגִּיעוּ יְמֵי הַשֵּׂיבָה, אֲנִי עוֹמֵד וְתוֹהֶה, הַאִם דְּבַר מַה בִּי הִשְׁתַּנָּה? הַאִם עָיַפְתִּי לְהַסְבִּיר פָּנִים, לְחַיֵּך בְּכָל לֵב חִיּוּךְ אֲמִתִּי לְאָדָם הַנִּצָּב מוּלִי? הַאִם תָּמִיד אָחוּשׁ לְנַחֵם אֶת הַנִּדְכָּא, לְסַיֵּעַ לַיָּדִיד בְּעֵת צָרָה וּמְצוּקָה? אָנָּא, אֵלִי עָזְרֵנִי לִהְיוֹת תָּמִיד מִתַּלְמִידָיו שֶׁל אַהֲרֹן, לִרְדֹּף שָׁלוֹם, לְקָרֵב הַבְּרִיּוֹת בְּכָל עֵת רָצוֹן לִשְׁמֹר עַל רוּחַ קָדְשֶׁךָ לֶאֱהֹב אֶת הָאָדָם, שֶׁבְּצַלְמְךָ נִבְרָא. אֶבֶן טוֹבָה [[קובץ:Mid-Sunrise_masada.ogg.jpg|thumb|ימין|260px|השמש זורחת מעל למצדה ובהמשך לאימרה מטה:"רבי שמעון בן יוחי אומר אבן טובה היתה תלויה בצוארו של אברהם אבינו שכל חולה הרואה אותו מיד מתרפא ובשעה שנפטר אברהם אבינו מן העולם תלאה הקדוש ברוך הוא בגלגל חמה'" צילם:JezWegierski ויקישיתוף]] "אֶבֶן טוֹבָה הָיְתָה תְּלוּיה בְּצַוָּארוֹ שֶׁל אַבְרָהָם אָבִינוּ שֶׁכָּל חוֹלֶה הָרוֹאֶה אוֹתוֹ – מִיָּד מִתְרַפֵּא" בבא בתרא ט"ז, ע"ב אַבְרָהָם אָבִי, בִּנְךָ אֲנִי תְּלֵה אֶבֶן טוֹבָה בְּצַוָּארִי תַּנְחֵנִי כָּל יוֹם לַעֲשוֹת חֶסֶד, מִשְׁפָּט וּצְדָקָה. אֶבֶן שֶׁתִּזְרַח וְתַבְרִיק שֶׁתַּזְכִּיר לִי וּלְכָל בְּרִיּוֹתֶיךָ שֶׁיֵּשׁ מַנְהִיג לַבִּירָה, הָעוֹלָם לֹא הֶבֶל וָרִיק. אֶבֶן שֶׁתְּסַיֵּעַ בְּיָדִי לְהִלָּחֵם בָּרֶשַׁע , לְהַצִּיל חַסְרֵי יֶשַׁע, לְהַצְדִּיק אֶת הַבְּרִיּוֹת בָּאָרֶץ הַזֹּאת. אֶבֶן שֶׁתַּכְרִיז: "לֵךְ לְךָ" אֶל עַצְמְךָ, הֱיֵה אַתָּה בְּכָל מְאֹדְךָ אֱהַב אֶת הַבְּרִיּוֹת קָרְבֵם עַד מְאֹד. אַבְרָהָם אוֹהֲבִי, בִּנְךָ אֲנִי עָזְרֵנִי לִהְיוֹת מִתַּלְמִידֶיךָ בַּעַל עַיִן טוֹבָה, רוּחַ נְמוּכָה וְנֶפֶשׁ שְׁפָלָה בְּכָל עֵת וּבְכָל שָׁעָה. אַבְרָהָם אָבִי, בִּנְךָ אֲנִי בַּמִּלְחָמוֹת חִזַּקְתָּ יָדִי הִצַּלְתָּנִי מִיָּרְדִי-בּוֹר מֵחֳלָיִים רַבִּים וְקָשִׁים דִּלִּיתָנִי. בַּעֲרֹב יָמַי שָׁמְרֵנִי "אַל תִּשְׁלַח יָדְךָ אֶל הַנַּעַר" בִּנְךָ הִנֵּנִי. להלך בשבילי המולדת אַלְבּוֹם הַתְּמוּנוֹת thumb|ימין|319x319px|טיול בארץ - תלמידי כפר בתיה נְדַפְדֵּף בְּאַלְבּוֹם הַתְּמוּנוֹת, הַלֵּב יֶהֱמֶה, הָעֵינַיִם דּוֹמְעוֹת. הֵיכָן הֵם אוֹתָם הַיָּמִים יְמֵי מַסָּעוֹת, יְמֵי טִיּוּלִים? יָצָאנוּ יַחְדָּיו לְמֶרְחֲבֵי הַטֶּבַע, לֶהָרִים, אָנוּ בִּשְׁנוֹת הַבִּינָה, יְלָדֵינוּ רַכִּים בַּשָּׁנִים, לֹא הִגִּיעוּ לְגִיל מִצְוָה. תַּרְנוּ אֶת הָאָרֶץ לְאָרְכָּהּ וּלְרָחְבָּהּ, טִיַּלְנוּ שׁוּב וָשׁוּב בִּשְׁמוּרַת דָּן, חָזַרְנוּ לַכִּנֶּרֶת מִדֵּי שָׁנָה בְּשָׁנָה, רָחַצְנוּ בַּבַּנְיָאס, סִיַּרְנוּ בַּגּוֹלָן. כִּתַּתְנוּ רַגְלֵינוּ בְּהָרֵי אֵילַת לְאִי הָאַלְמֻגִּים שָׂחִינוּ לְלֹא חַת. רָחַצְנוּ בְּחוֹף קֵיסָרִיָּה וּבְחוֹף דּוֹר, נַפְשֵׁנוּ תַּעֲרֹג לִימֵי הַשִּׂמְחָה וְהָאוֹר. יָצָאנוּ לְאֶרֶץ בִּנְיָמִין, בַּגֹּרֶן עָרַמְנוּ אֲלוּמוֹת שִׁבֳּלִים, בְּפַּרְק אָפֵק לְיַד יוּבַל מַיִם קָטָן שַׁרְנוּ לִצְלִילֵי הַגִּיטָרָה בְּצֵל הָאִילָן, אָרִינוּ תְּאֵנִים בַּשָּׁרוֹן, בַּיַּרְדֵּן כִּמְעַט דַּגְנוּ דַּג אַמְנוּן. גְּדַלְתֶּם, הֱיִיתֶם לַאֲנָשִׁים, כָּמוֹנוּ תֵּצְאוּ לְטַיֵּל עִם יַלְדֵיכֶם הָרַכִּים לְאוֹתָם הַשְּׁבִילִים, לְאוֹתָם הֶהָרִים. נוֹדֶה עַל הוֹרוּת נִפְלָאָה, עַל כָּל הַטּוֹב וְהַיָּפֶה שֶׁהָיָה, עַל שֶׁזָּכִינוּ לְגַדֵּל אֶתְכֶם בְּמוֹלֶדֶת אֲהוּבָה. גַּן עֵדֶן עֲלֵי אֲדָמוֹת thumb|ימין|270px|סחלבים במשתלת מאירה בקדומים אַלְפֵי סַחְלָבִים בְּכָל פִּנָּה וּפִנָּה שְׁלַל צְבָעִים וְרִקְמָה אוּטוֹפְּיָה בְּלֵב הַשָּׁרוֹן, גַּן עֵדֶן עֲלֵי אֲדָמוֹת, עַיִן לֹא רָאֲתָה כָּזֹאת. בָּאתִי עִם רַעֲיָה אֲהוּבָה לְהִתְבַּשֵּׂם מִפִּרְחֵי הַגָּן לְהִטָּהֵר בַּאֲוִירָה שְׁמֵימִית מֵעֹל הַחַיִּים הַמַּבְעִית. יֹפִי נָדִיר וְנִפְלָא אַהֲבָה פְּשׁוּטָה בַּאֲוִירָה קְסוּמָה. מַפְּלֵי מַיִם גָּלְשׁוּ בְּשִׁפְעָה בֵּין צוּקִים מוּצַלִּים רְסִיסֵי יַהֲלוֹמִים נִצְנְצוּ בְּמִקְוֵה הַמַּיִם הַטָּהוֹר נֶאֱסֹף כּוֹחוֹת וְתִקְווֹת לְיוֹם הַמָּחָר, לִקְרַאת הַבָּאוֹת. נַחֲבֹר אָח אֶל אָח thumb|ימין|300px|האחים: יצחק וישמעאל מוליכים לקבורה - ביחד - את אביהם ל[[מערת המכפלה - illustrators of the 1728 Figures de la Bible, Gerard Hoet (1648-1733) and others, published by P. de Hondt in The Hague in 1728]] הֲלָנֶצַח תֹּאכַל חֶרֶב?! קָשָׁה כִּשְׁאוֹל קִנְאָה יִשְׁמָעֵאל מֵנִיף חַרְבּוֹ עַל עַם ה' וּמְשִׁיחוֹ. בְּכוֹר אֲנִי לְאָבִי אוֹתִי שִׁלַּח בְּרֹב צַעַר וַאֲנִי עֲדַיִן נַעַר. פֶּרֶא אָדָם אָנֹכִי לֹא אֲוַתֵּר עַל בְּכוֹרָתִי. לִי מִשְׁפָּט הַבְּכוֹרָה אָנֹכִי אֶצְחַק לָאַחֲרוֹנָה! אָחִי, יִשְׁמָעֵאל, הַנַּח חַרְבְּךָ הֶרֶף מִמֶּרְחַץ דָּמִים וּמִרְמָה! כְּבַר אָמַר הַבּוֹרֵא: אֶת בְּרִיתִי אָקִים אֶת יִצְחָק זַרְעוֹ כְּחוֹל הַיָּם יִרְבֶּה אֶת הָאָרֶץ יִירַשׁ לָעַד. נְשִׂיא אֱלֹקִים הָיָה אָבִינוּ אַבְרָהָם בּוֹ נִתְבָּרְכוּ כָּל מִשְׁפְּחוֹת הָאֲדָמָה גַּם אַתָּה, אָחִי יִשְׁמָעֵאל, עִם יוֹשְׁבֵי הָאָרֶץ תְּבֹרַךְ, אַךְ אֶל הַחֶרֶב יָדְךָ אַל תִּשְׁלַח. נַחֲבֹר אָח אֶל אָח אֵיבַת עוֹלָם נִשְׁכַּח לַכֹּל נָבִיא שָׁלוֹם וּמָזוֹר בְּרִית ה' לְאַבְרָהָם לֹא תָּשׁוּב אָחוֹר. נֹחַ אִישׁ הָאֲדָמָה אָבִי זְקֵנִי חָטָא מֵעֵץ הַדַּעַת אָכַל לָדַעַת טוֹב וָרַע. אֲרוּרָה הָאֲדָמָה בַּעֲבוּרוֹ, קוֹץ וְדַרְדָּר תַּצְמִיחַ. בְּזֵעַת אַפֵּינוּ נֹאכַל לֶחֶם עַד שׁוּבֵנוּ אֶל הָאֲדָמָה, כִּי מֵעָפָר לֻקַּחְנוּ וְאֶל הֶעָפָר נָשׁוּב עִם צֵאת הַנְּשָׁמָה. אוֹר זָרַח בְּהִוָּלְדִי, "נֹחַ" קָרָא לִי לֶמֶךְ אָבִי. קָשָׁה הָיְתָה קִלְלַת הָאֲדָמָה, לִגְדוֹלוֹת וּנְצוּרוֹת צִפָּה אָבִי לְהָשִׁיב לַאֲדָמָה אֶת בִּרְכָתָהּ לִהְיוֹת "אִישׁ הָאֲדָמָה". "נֹחַ" קָרָא לִי לֶמֶךְ אָבִי. זֶה יִעוּדִי - לַעֲבֹד אֶת בּוֹרְאִי לְהַפְרִיחַ הַשְּׁמָמָה, לְחַדֵּשׁ פְּנֵי אֲדָמָה בְּלִי גַּאֲוָה, בִּמְלֹא הַנְּתִינָה עוֹבֵד אַדְמָתוֹ, אוֹהֵב אַדְמָתוֹ. הָאָרֶץ מָלְאָה חָמָס, הִשְׁחִית כָּל בָּשָׂר, רַבָּה רָעַת הָאָדָם וּמַחְשְׁבוֹת לִבּוֹ רַק רַע כָּל הַיּוֹם. רָאִיתִי כִּי כָלָה וְנֶחֱרָצָה מִלִּפְנֵי הַבּוֹרֵא לְהַשְׁמִיד עוֹלָמוֹ כָּל בְּרִיָּה תִּמָּחֶה. מֵאָה וְעֶשְׂרִים שָׁנָה הִתְעַסַּקְתִּי בַּתֵּיבָה. יוֹם יוֹם עַל הַמַּבּוּל הִכְרַזְתִּי, נְאָצוֹת וּקְלָלוֹת הָיוּ מְנַת חֶלְקִי, כִּמְעַט אָבַדְתִּי בְּעָנְיִי. הַאִם אֲבַקֵּשׁ עַל בְּנֵי דּוֹרִי: "מְחֵנִי נָא מִסִּפְרְךָ" וְהַמַּבּוּל בַּפֶּתַח לְהַכְרִית כָּל נְשָׁמָה? לָמָּה נִבְחַרְתִּי? כָּל הָעֹל עַל שִׁכְמִי! שָׁמַעְתִּי קוֹל בּוֹרְאִי: "אִם לֹא אַתָּה, אָז מִי?" הַמַּבּוּל נִתַּךְ אַרְצָה. ה' סָגַר בַּעֲדִי, בְּדִידוּת וְעָמָל מְפָרֵךְ מְנַת חֶלְקִי כָּל הַיּוֹם. אָהַבְתִּי אֶת כָּל הַחַי, יָגַעְתִּי עַד בְּלִי דַּי. דּוֹרִי נִכְחַד, כֻּלּוֹ אָבַד אֵיךְ אַתְחִיל עוֹלָם חָדָשׁ, לְאָן אֶפְנֶה? כּוֹחִי תָּשׁ! אֶת הָאֱלֹקִים אֶתְהַלֵּךְ הוּא יַנְחֵנִי אָן אֵלֵךְ. בּוֹדֵד עִם הַחַי וְעִם הַבְּהֵמָה כִּמְעַט בְּלִי שִׂיחַ עִם בְּנֵי הַמִּשְׁפָּחָה רַב צַעֲרִי עַל אָבְדַן הָעוֹלָם הַתֵּיבָה סָגְרָה בַּעֲדִי וָאֵאָלַם. אֶת הָאֲדָמָה הַטּוֹבָה לֹא רָאִיתִי שָׁנָה. אֲיַחֵל לְפוֹרֵר רְגָבֶיהָ לְהָרִיחַ הַתֶּלֶם הֶחָרוּשׁ שֶׁפִּלְּחָה הַמַּחֲרֵשָׁה, לִרְאוֹת נִצָּנִים חוֹתְרִים אֶל-עָל מִבֵּין רִגְבֵי הָאֲדָמָה. בְּרִית כָּרַת הַבּוֹרֵא - הַמַּבּוּל לֹא יִשָּׁנֶה, וְהָיְתָה הַקֶּשֶׁת בֶּעָנָן לִזְכֹּר בְּרִית עוֹלָם, "וַיָּרַח ה' אֶת רֵיחַ הַנִּיחֹחַ" וַיְבָרֵך אֱלֹקִים אֶת הַבָּנִים וְאוֹתִי, אֶת נֹחַ. "תְּנוּ שֵׁכָר לְאוֹבֵד וְיַיִן לְמָרֵי נָפֶשׁ" - נָטַעְתִּי כֶּרֶם, יַיִן שָׁתִיתִי לְהָסִיר יְגוֹנִי, כּוֹס מְיֻתֶּרֶת פָּגְעָה בִּכְבוֹדִי. אַךְ נִשְׁאַרְתִּי אִישׁ צַדִּיק, הָיִיתִי אִישׁ תָּמִים, אֶת הָאֱלֹקִים הִתְהַלַּכְתִּי כָּל הַיָּמִים. בָּאֵי כָּל הָעוֹלָם, בָּנַי אַתֶּם לְעוֹלְמֵי עוֹלָמִים שִׁמְרוּ עַל הָאֲדָמָה עִבְדוּהָ בְּשִׂמְחָה! לפרשת השבוע רחל אימנו (ליום הזכרון י"א מרחשוון קבר רחל) thumb|ימין|300px|ציור משנת 1911 The book "The Heart of the Bible" by Ella Broadus Robertson (Editor) (נכתב לאחר סיום הספר) אמא רחל שנים רבות לא פקדתי את קברך בדרך אפרתה, נשאתי תפילתי מרחוק. היום באתי אל מקום מנוחתך הנחתי ראשי על האבן נשאתי תפילה, הורדתי דמעה ביקשתי על בני משפחתי ועל האומה. קולך נשמע ברמה כבר אלפים שנה, בכי תמרורים בכייך, היה שכר לפעולתך. בנים רבים שבו לגבולם ה' חנן שארית יעקב. "כולם נקבצו באו לך"? באנו אל הנחלה לא הגענו אל המנוחה אמא רחל, אל תמנעי קולך מבכי את עינייך מדמעה! העם נבוך ומפורד רבות המחלוקות שנאת חינם גוברת, רבים המנאצים, האויבים עומדים בשער. מתי יתאחד העם? מתי נירש הארץ? ברית שלום לא תמוט לעולם. צבי אלפר שידוכים (לפרשת חיי שרה) לכבוד מעשה שידוכים מוצלח, ברכתנו ליצחק אבינו ורבקה אמנו לכבוד יום כלולותיהם. להלן שלושה השירים העוסקים בזיווג מוצלח. thumb|ימין|300px|Rebecca Meets Isaac by the Way, c. 1896-1902, by James Jacques Joseph Tissot (French, 1836-1902) thumb|ימין|300px|"וַיֵּצֵא יִצְחָק לָשׂוּחַ בַּשָּׂדֶה, לִפְנוֹת עָרֶב; וַיִּשָּׂא עֵינָיו וַיַּרְא, וְהִנֵּה גְמַלִּים בָּאִים. " ספר בראשית, כ"ד, ס"ג - תחריט מנחושת מאת גוסטב דורא 'אֵשֶׁת הַבְּרִית''' לֹא טוֹב הֱיוֹת הָאָדָם לְבַדּוֹ. בְּהַגִּיעוֹ לְפִרְקוֹ יְבַקֵּשׁ אֶת אֵשֶׁת חֵיקוֹ אוֹתָהּ הוֹעִיד לוֹ אֱלֹקִים לִבְנוֹת אֶת בֵּיתוֹ, לְהַשְׁלִים חֶסְרוֹנוֹ, לִהְיוֹת אִישׁ תָּמִים. מִי תִּהְיֶה אֵשֶׁת הַבְּרִית עֵזֶר כְּנֶגְדּוֹ תָּמִיד? נְשָׁמוֹת תּוֹאֲמוֹת בָּרוּךְ הַמְזַוֵּג זִוּוּגִים בּוֹרֵא נְשָׁמוֹת וּמְצָרְפָן. הִנֵּה בָּא יוֹם הַכְּלוּלוֹת נְשָׁמוֹת טְהוֹרוֹת יַחְדָּיו חוֹבְרוֹת. מִן הַשָּׁמַיִם הוֹעִידוּ אֶתְכֶם, הַשְּׁנַיִם לַהֲלוֹךְ יַחְדָּיו בְּמִשְׁעוֹלֵי הַחַיִּים לִבְנוֹת בִּנְיַן עֲדֵי- עַד. לֹא טוֹב הֱיוֹת הָאָדָם בָּדָד. חוּט שֶׁל חֶסֶד מָשׁוּךְ עֲלֵיכֶם צְנִיעוּת וְעֶדְנָה. לַכֹּל תַּעַזְרוּ בְּנֶפֶשׁ חֲפֵצָה, אוֹתוֹ חִיּוּךְ, אוֹתוֹ מְאוֹר פָּנִים נוֹעַדְתֶּם זֶה לַזֶּה לִפְנֵי יוֹם הָאַרְבָּעִים. בְּשִׂמְחַת הוֹדָיָה וּתְפִלָּה צְאוּ לְמַסַּע הַחַיִּים הַנִּפְלָא, הַמְשִׁיכוּ בְּעֹז אֶת הַמַּנְגִּינָה. תִּשְׁרֶה הַשְּׁכִינָה בְּמַעֲשֵׂי יְדֵיכֶם, ה' יִבְנֶה בֵּיתְכֶם לְתִפְאָרָה, בַּיִת שֶׁל אַהֲבַת הַבְּרִיּוֹת וְאַהֲבַת הַתּוֹרָה. הֶעָנָן, הַנֵּר וְהָעִסָּה בְּתֹם נְעוּרִים וֶאֱמוּנָה גְּדוֹלָה נִקְשַׁרְתֶּם בַּעֲבֹתוֹת אַהֲבָה בֵּינֵיכֶם הַשְּׁכִינָה שׁוֹרָה. הֶעָנָן כְּבָר קָשׁוּר, הַנֵּר עַל שֻׁלְחַנְכֶם כְּבָר דּוֹלֵק, עִסַּתְכֶם מְבֹרֶכֶת. רִבְקָה, אַתְּ הֲיִי לְאַלְפֵי רְבָבָה! אָהָלְכֶם – אָהֳלָהּ שֶׁל תּוֹרָה, אֹהֶל שֶׁל חֶסֶד וְשִׂמְחָה, וְתוֹכוֹ רָצוּף אַהֲבָה וְאַחֲוָה. הֶעָנָן, הַנֵּר וְהָעִסָּה בְּתֹם נְעוּרִים וֶאֱמוּנָה גְּדוֹלָה נִקְשַׁרְתֶּם בַּעֲבֹתוֹת אַהֲבָה בֵּינֵיכֶם הַשְּׁכִינָה שׁוֹרָה. הֶעָנָן כְּבָר קָשׁוּר, הַנֵּר עַל שֻׁלְחַנְכֶם כְּבָר דּוֹלֵק, עִסַּתְכֶם מְבֹרֶכֶת. רִבְקָה, אַתְּ הֲיִי לְאַלְפֵי רְבָבָה! אָהָלְכֶם – אָהֳלָהּ שֶׁל תּוֹרָה, אֹהֶל שֶׁל חֶסֶד וְשִׂמְחָה, וְתוֹכוֹ רָצוּף אַהֲבָה וְאַחֲוָה. יצחק אבינו כואב ומתלבט (לפרשת תולדות) 300px|thumb|ימין|Giotto di Bondone ציור מהשנים 1292-1294 וְאוּלַי צָדְקָה מִמֶּנִּי? לָמָּה בְּכַחַשׁ סוֹבְבוּנִי? כַּמָּה אֲהַבְתִּיהָ! לְאֹהֶל אִמִּי הִכְנַסְתִּיהָ הַבְּרָכָה מְצוּיָה בְּעִסָּתָהּ, הֶעָנָן נִקְשַׁר בְּפֶתַח אָהֳלֵנוּ, מִי הַצּוֹדֵק מִבֵּין שְׁנֵינוּ? יָדַעְתִּי, כִּי בְּנִי הַקָּטָן יוֹשֵׁב אֹהָלִים שִׂיג וָשִׂיחַ לוֹ עִם הַיּוֹשֵׁב בַּמְּרוֹמִים גַּם אִם צַיִד אֵין בְּפִיו כָּמוֹהָ - גַּם אֲנִי אֲהַבְתִּיו. כָּהוּ עֵינַי וְלֹא מִזֹּקֶן דִּמְעוֹת הַמַּלְאָכִים סִמְּאוּ עֵינַי לֹא אוּכַל לְהַבְחִין בֵּין בָּנַי בְּבִגְדֵי חֲמוּדוֹת בָּא אֵלַי רֵיחַ בְּנִי כְּרֵיחַ הַשָּׂדֶה אֲשֶׁר בֵּרְכוֹ ה'. וָאֶתֵּן אֶת בִּרְכָּתִי לִבְנִי הַקָּטָן: מִטַּל הַשָּׁמַיִם רֹב תִּירוֹשׁ וְדָגָן, גְּבִיר שַׂמְתִּיו לְאֶחָיו בְּרוּכִים כָּל מְבָרְכָיו. שלום אמת בין בני אברהם thumb|ימין|300px|יעקב ועשיו ישלימו בפרשת הבאה [[פרשת וישלח "וַיָּרָץ עֵשָׂו לִקְרָאתוֹ וַיְחַבְּקֵהוּ, וַיִּפֹּל עַל-צַוָּארָו וַיִּשָּׁקֵהוּ; וַיִּבְכּוּ." Julius Schnorr von Carolsfeld, illustration from a Bible card published by the Providence Lithograph Company]] לפרשת ויצא שלום אמת בין בני אברהם עֲשָׂרָה נִסְיוֹנוֹת הִתְנַסָּה אַבְרָהָם וְהוּא עָמַד בְּכֻלָּם. יִצְחָק וְיִשְׁמָעֵאל הִתְנַסּוּ בְּאֶחָד, יַעֲקֹב וְעֵשָׂו – הֲיוּכְלוּ לִחְיוֹת יַחְדָּיו? הֵם רָבִים כָּל הָעֵת: מִי הָעוֹלָה וּמִי הַשּׁוֹחֵט, מִי הָרָשָׁע, וּמִי יְרֵא חֵטְא, מִי פֹּה גָּלְיָת וּמִי פֹּה דָּוִד, מִי אֶת אֵשׁ הַתַּבְעֵרָה הִצִּית? אֱלֹקִים, אֱלֹקֵי אַבְרָהָם רַחֵם עַל בָּנֶיךָ! עוֹשֶׂה הַשָּׁלוֹם בִּמְרוֹמָיו אַל תִּתְעַלֵּם בְּעִתּוֹת צָרָה תֵּן עֵצָה וְנִמְצָא מוֹצָא לִשְׁלוֹם אֱמֶת וְלֹא אַכְזָב לְשָׁלוֹם אֲמִתִּי גַּם אִם לֹא עַכְשָׁו! מְזוֹנוֹתֵינוּ מְצוּיִים אֶצְלְךָ מוקדש לדרורים בשבת שירה. נהוג לפזר לציפורים פרורי לחם בשבת שירה השיר נכתב לאחר חוויה אישית שעברנו תַּרְנוּ אֶת מְעָרוֹת הַגְּבוּרָה בְּהָרֵי יְהוּדָה. בְּצֵל עֵץ זַיִת רַעֲנָן הֵיטַבְנוּ לִבֵּנוּ בְּפַת לֶחֶם פְּשׁוּטָה. דְּמָמָה מִסָּבִיב. לְפֶתַע פִּלַּח אֶת הָאֲוִיר צִיּוּץ אַדִּיר. מִבֵּין עֳפָאֵי הָעֵץ נָחֲתָה עֲדַת דְּרוֹרִים רְעֵבָה עָגָה סְבִיבִי בְּמַעֲגָל, נָשְׁקָה לְאֶצְבְּעוֹתַי, חִכְּתָה לְשָׁלָל. זָקְפוּ רֹאשָׁם, פָּעֲרוּ מַקּוֹרָם וְאָמְרוּ: "מְזוֹנוֹתֵינוּ מְצוּיִים אֶצְלְךָ". "הַנּוֹתֵן לֶחֶם לְכָל בָּשָׂר", הָב לָנוּ מִפִּתְּךָ, "מֵכִין מָזוֹן לְכָל בְּרִיּוֹתָיו אֲשֶׁר בָּרָא". פֹּרַרְתִּי אֶת פִּתִּי עֲַדַת הַדְּרוֹרִים אָכְלָה מִיָּדִי בִּגְמַר הַסְּעוּדָה אָמְרוּ: "אָנוּ אוֹכְלִים, אָנוּ מְבָרְכִים". צִיְּצוּ בְּשִׂמְחָה וְהִצְטָרְפוּ לַבְּרָכָה: "פּוֹתֵחַ אֶת יָדֶיךָ וּמַשְׂבִּיעַ לְכָל חַי רָצוֹן". לְאוֹתָהּ הַבְּרָכָה הָיְתָה נְשָׁמָה יְתֵרָה. דֶּרֶךְ עָגוּר בַּשָּׁמַיִם thumb|ימין|300px|להקת עגורים באגמון החולה צילם:Benjli הויקיפדיה העברית 2011 ' בעקבות צפייה בנדידת אלפי עגורים על חוף הכינרת ' דֶּרֶךְ עָגוּר בַּשָּׁמַיִם בְּאַלְפֵיהֶם הֵם יָצְאוּ בִּמְחוֹלוֹת, מְחוֹלוֹת בַּשָּׁמַיִם. בְּמַעְגָּלִים יָסֹבּוּ הָלוֹךְ וָשׁוֹב עוֹלִים וְיוֹרְדִים בְּאַלְפֵי סֻלָּמוֹת, הַשָּׁמַיִם בּוֹרְקִים בְּנִיצוֹצוֹת כֶּסֶף, בְּשֶׁמֶשׁ אֲבִיבִית שֶׁל כִּנֶּרֶת נִשָּׂאִים בָּרוּחַ בַּקֶּסֶם הַמְכַשֵּׁף. מִי הַכַּלָּה תִּרְקְדוּ לִקְרָאתָהּ בְּמָחוֹל שְׁמֵימִי? מֵאַרְצוֹת הַקָּרָה יָצְאוּ נְדֹד לְאֶרֶץ הַקֹּדֶשׁ – חֶבֶל כִּנּוֹרוֹת. שְׁקֵטָה הַכִּנֶּרֶת וּבוֹהֶקֶת נִיצוֹצוֹת נִשְׁקָפִים בְּמֵימֶיהָ כְּמוֹ חֻבְּרוּ לָהֶם שָׁמַיִם וָאָרֶץ בְּמַשַּׁק אַלְפֵי כַּנְפֵי צִפּוֹר צְחוֹרוֹת. מִי יִתְּנֵנִי עוֹף, אַצְמִיחַ כְּנָפַיִם תַּרְקִיעַ רוּחִי לַחֲבֹר אֶל עֲדַת עֲגוּרִים בַּשָּׁמַיִם להוֹדוֹת וְלָשִׁיר לְאֵל בּוֹרֵא נִיב שְׂפָתַיִם! צ זַיִת עַתִּיק יוֹמִין לט"ו בשבט thumb|ימין|300px|זית בקדומים בעת המסיק זַיִת עַתִּיק - יוֹמִין, מָה רָאִיתָ, וּמָה עוֹד תִּרְאֶה? אֶלֶף שָׁנִים חָיִיתָ, וְעוֹד שָׁנִים רַבּוֹת תִּחְיֶה. רָאִיתָ מִלְחָמוֹת, רָאִיתָ עִתּוֹת שָׁלוֹם אוּלַי יָרַד שַׁמְנְךָ עַל זְקַן נֶכְדֵי אַהֲרֹן? אֶת זֵיתֶיךָ מָסְקוּ דּוֹרוֹת עַל דּוֹרוֹת יֵשׁ שֶׁדִּשְּׁנוּ בְּשַׁמְנְךָ אֶת רֹאשָׁם וְיֵשׁ שֶׁטָּבְלוּ בּוֹ אֶת רַגְלָם רֵיחוֹ הָיָה טוֹב מִכָּל הַבְּשָׂמִים בְּצִלְּךָ חָסוּ טוֹבִים גַּם רָעִים. מָלֵא הוֹד וְעָצְמָה רָם וּמִתְנַשֵּׂא לֹא יָכְלוּ לְךָ פִּגְעֵי הַזְּמַן, זַיִת אַדִּיר, זַיִת אֵיתָן. עֲמֻקִּים שָׁרָשֶׁיךָ בָּאֲדָמָה רַבִּים מְשַׁלְּבִים יָדַיִם לְחַבֶּקְךָ בְּאַהֲבָה. תֵּן מֵהוֹדְךָ עָלֵינוּ רְפָא מַכּוֹתֵינוּ, דַּשֵּׁן עַצְמוֹתֵינוּ, יַאֲרִיך ה' שְׁנוֹתֶיךָ וּשְׁנוֹתֵינוּ, יְהִי שַׁמְנְךָ שֶׁמֶן כָּתִית לַמָּאוֹר בּוֹ נַדְלִיק הַמְּנוֹרָה בְּבֵית הַבְּחִירָה וִיהִי אוֹר! לוֹמְדִים מִבְּרֵאשִׁית thumb|ימין|300px|מסיבת החומש של נתנאל לוֹמְדִים מִבְּרֵאשִׁית לֹא קוֹלוֹת וּבְרָקִים לֹא עָשָׁן וְלֹא אֵשׁ בְּיוֹם קַבָּלַת הַתּוֹרָה שֶׁל בְּנֵי הֶחָמֵשׁ. אַךְ הֵם הָיוּ נְכוֹנִים, הֵם הָיוּ נְכוֹנִים הַרְבֵּה יוֹתֵר מִשְּׁלֹשֶׁת יָמִים, הֵם צִפּוּ לְיוֹם חַגָּם בְּחִיל וּרְעָדָה כָּל הַשָּׁנָה הִתְקַדְּשׁוּ בַּעֲמָלָהּ שֶׁל תּוֹרָה. הֵם רָאוּ אֶת הַקּוֹלוֹת הֵם לָמְדוּ מִבְּרֵאשִׁית, הָאֵל בְּרָכָה לָהֶם יָשִׁית. לִפְנֵי אֲרוֹן הַקֹּדֶשׁ הֵם עוֹמְדִים בִּרְעָדָה שֶׁקֶט הַס, רַק קוֹלָם הַמָּתוֹק בּוֹקֵעַ אֶת הַדְּמָמָה. הֵם קוֹרְאִים אֶת פְּסוּקָם מִתּוֹך הַתּוֹרָה הַקְּדוֹשָׁה דְּבַשׁ וְחָלָב תַּחַת לְשׁוֹנָם, וַתִּדְבַּק נִשְׁמָתָם בַּתּוֹרָה לְעוֹלָם. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:שירים